1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connector plugs, and more particularly to a cable connector plug used in a connector for transmitting audio signals or other signals.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
FIG. 5 is a side cross-sectional view of a conventional cable connector plug 10. The cable connector plug 10 includes a first metallic contact 11, a second metallic contact 12, a third metallic contact 13, a fourth metallic contact 14, and a plurality of insulators 15. The metallic contacts 11, 12, 13, 14 are electrical conductors, and are insulated from each other by the insulators 15.
The first contact 11 includes a contact portion 110, an extension portion 111 extending rearwardly from the contact portion 110 along an axis of the cable connector plug 10, and a rear portion 112 extending rearwardly from the extension portion 111. The extension portion 111 includes a first shaft portion 1111, a neck portion 1112, and a second shaft portion 1113. The neck portion 1112 interconnects the first shaft portion 111 and the second shaft portion 1113.
The second and third contacts 12, 13 respectively include an annular contact portion 120, 130, a cylindrical extension portion 121, 131 extending rearwardly from the contact portion 120, 130, and a rear portion 122, 132 extending rearwardly from the extension portion 121, 131. The fourth contact 14 includes a cylindrical contact portion 140, an annular extension portion 141 extending rearwardly from the contact portion 140, and a rear portion 142 extending from the extension portion 141. The extension portions 111, 121, 131, 141 of the first, second, third, and fourth contacts 11, 12, 13, 14 are coaxially arranged in that order from an inside to an outside of the cable connector plug 10. Accordingly, diameters of the extension portions 111, 121, 131, 141 increase in that sequence. The contact portions 110, 120, 130, 140 of the contacts 11, 12, 13, 14 are insulated from each other by a plurality of annular insulating ring portions (not labeled) of the insulators 15. The extension portions 111, 121, 131, 141 of the contacts 11, 12, 13, 14 are insulated from each other by a plurality of cylindrical portions (not labeled) of the insulators 15.
The rear portion 112 of the first contact 11 extends rearwardly beyond the insulators 15 for soldering with a first wire (not shown) of a cable (not shown). A rearmost part of the rear portion 122 of the second contact 12 is exposed for soldering with a second wire (not shown) of the cable. The other part of the rear portion 122 of the second contact 12 is embedded between the corresponding insulators 15. A rearmost part of the rear portion 132 of the third contact 13 is exposed for soldering with a third wire (not shown) of the cable. The other part of the rear portion 132 of the third contact 13 is embedded between the corresponding insulators 15. The rear portion 142 of the fourth contact 14 extends perpendicularly outward from the insulator 15 that is between the third and fourth contacts 13, 14, and is for soldering with a fourth wire (not shown) of the cable.
Generally, a diameter of the first shaft portion 1111 is greater than that of the second shaft portion 1113. A shape of the neck portion 1112 is a conical frustum having an end at the first shaft portion 1111 and an opposite end at the second shaft portion 1113. When the cable connector plug 10 is pulled out of a mating socket (not shown) of a housing (not shown) of a complementary connector (not shown), the first contact 11 is liable to become detached from the adjoining insulator 15. When this happens, the cable connector plug 10 may become loosened or even break apart.
What is needed, therefore, is a new cable connector plug that can overcome the above-described shortcomings.